Horrible despedida Inolvidable reencuentro
by DeceiveGirlAndGhostGirl
Summary: El fin de esta tragedia, nos trae a algo peor... Los personajes le pertenecen a JIN. En parte esta historia fue inventada por mi. el nombre de Akira (la verdadera hermana de Kido), fue inventado por mi, si supiera el verdadero nombre seria muy feliz. Si les gusta, dejen sus Reviewe, y pongan a Favorito. Muchas gracias amores.
1. Chapter 1

La horrible tragedia sin fin a acabado. Pero si creen que esto puede ser bueno, no lo es. ¿Por que? Para que esto acabara, se exigía un sacrificio, solamente para devolver a Hiyori, Ayano, Ayaka, Haruka, Azami, Tsukihiko y la hermana de Kido a la vida. La vida de unos de los integrantes del Dan debería acabar. Pero nadie se ofrecía. Hasta que el ser mas importante para cada uno de los miembros se ofreció a volver al Daze.

Si, estamos hablando de la muy querida líder; Tsubomi Kido.

\- ¡No puedes hacer esto, Tsubomi!- Grito Kano con lagrimas en sus ojos, su mascara se había destrozado al igual que su corazón al saber que probablemente, no volvería a ver a la chica que mas ama en el mundo.

-Lo siento Shuuya, no hay alternativa...

\- Ella tiene razón...- Sonrió satisfecho la serpiente negra. -...Si nadie de ustedes se sacrifica, yo elegiría a un voluntario. Deben agradecer de haber tenido una muy valiente líder.

\- No... ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que no podemos tener un final feliz?! -gritaba la medusa desesperada.

\- Mi reina... -se acerco a la pequeña albina. -No existen finales felices.

-Lo siento chicos...-unas cuantas lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Kido. - Los voy a extrañar mucho...-comenzaron a sollozar todos los presentes, menos Kuroha. -No lloren... Prometo visitarlos en cuanto pueda. -los integrantes del Dan, sin mas que decir, se abalanzaron sobre su Ex-Líder a darle un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

Kano no se movió, estaba inmóvil, la idea de perder a un ser importante de nuevo no le gustaba, no quería dejarla ir. Pero antes de darse cuanta, Kido lo había abrazado con mucha fuerza, el no tardo en corresponder y comenzar a llorar. -Shuuya...- Dijo en tono tan bajo, que solo el lograba escucharla. -...Te amo. -Abrió sus ojos como un gran plato.

-Yo también, Tsubomi...- Se separo por un momento para poder besarla tiernamente...

Su primer, y ultimo beso.

* * *

Hace un mes la Líder del Dan había sido devuelta al Daze, con ella, el corazón de Kano. (Hay que cursi)

El mentiroso ya casi no salia, a menos que deba tomarse una ducha, todos estaban muy preocupados por el, y mas Ayano, Ayaka, y Akira(su hermana real), que al saber lo que tubo que hacer para devolverlas a la vida, pero debían mantener la postura, sin importar que, trataban de alegrar a Kano, pero nada funcionaba. Sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Nadie lograba que el 3er miembro del Dan haga sus típicas bromas... Hasta que, a la esponja humana se le ocurrió la idea de volver a la vida a Kido. ¿Como lo haría?

Solo debía reunir las serpientes, pedir un deseo y listo. Pero no seria sencillo, hacía falta la presencia de Kuroha, como reemplazo de Tsubomi, pero no sabían como hacer que este aparezca.

Llevaban aproximadamente tres semanas intentado "invocar" a Kuroha, pero nada, las esperanzas se iban perdiendo poco a poco.

Hasta que después de unos 5 meses pasado el sacrificio de la chica de cabello anormal, alguien había tocado la puerta de la base. Akira, la actual líder, junto Ayano y Ayaka estaban cocinando, cada uno tenia algo que hacer, menos Kano, quien no salia de su cuarto.

"Toc Toc Toc".

-¡Kano! ¡Por favor, ve a ver quien es!

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte del rubio.

"TOC TOC TOC". Otra vez, pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte que las veces anteriores.

\- ¡KANO!-grito Ayaka.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

"¡TOC TOC TOC MADAFACKA!" Okey, eso ya es casi lo mismo, pero buéh.

\- ¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ ANTES QUE LA DERRUMBE CON UNA PATADA!"- Esa voz...Podría ser.. ¿Kido?

Rápidamente se vio a Kano salir como el mismo Flash del cuarto para abrir la puerta de la Base, y...

Nada, no había nada ni nadie. Kano cerro la puerta mirando al suelo, aguantando las ganas de llorar y gritar el nombre de su amada.

Volvió a su cuarto sin decir palabra alguna, con la mirada en algún lugar del suelo, arrastrando sus pies. Todos lo observaban con pena, había salido completamente ilusionado, pero no había nada ni nadie. Bueno, todos estaban igual que el, pero ya sabemos a quien le afectaba mas el saber que no había esperanza alguna detrás de esa puerta.

Entro a su cuarto, se tiro en su muy cómoda cama y fue hay cuando sintió algo raro, como si lo estuvieran observando... Buscó en cada rincón de su habitación pero no encontraba nada. Nuevamente se recostó a espaldas de la puerta. Pero esta vez... Sintió como el era abrazado por alguien, quedo paralizado, no podía moverse.

Hasta que por fin logro voltearse y observar a quien lo abrazaba, quedo sin palabras alguna...

¿Su imaginación le estaba jugando una horrible broma?

¿Por que el mundo debe ser tan cruel con el?

Acaso... ¿todo era una vil mentira? , ¿una mentira que lo había estado consumiendo todo este tiempo?


	2. No es divertido

**¡Buenas a todos! ¿Como les a ido? Espero que bien, bueno, se que e estado algo desaparecida, pero no importa. La cosa es que estoy viva, y sin nada mas que decir, ¡Aquí la continuación de " Horrible despedida; Inolvidable reencuentro".**

* * *

\- ¿Tsubomi?... -La miro con alguna que otra lagrima recorriendo sus mejillas.

\- ¡Te extrañe, Shuuya! -Dijo esta aferrándose mas a el, y derramando algunas lagrimas igualmente.

\- ...Yo también Kido, pero... ¿Como? Es decir... Yo vi claramente como Kuroha te...-No termino aquella frase, puesto que los labios de la joven peli-verde se encontraron con los suyos, para luego separarse nuevamente.

\- Es muy dificil de explicar, así que hagamos como si nunca hubiese pasado, ¿Si?

\- No puedo Tsubomi... Quiero saber lo que sucedió, por favor...

\- Agh... Esta bien, la cosa fue que... Kuroha solo quería "molestarnos" o algo así... No lo recuerdo con claridad, lo siento. ¡Pero! A mi parecer el solo quería verte deprimido, creo que detesta a los mentirosos, sabia muy bien que como Líder me ofrecería antes que nadie. Por eso lo había hecho, para que no puedas mentir...

\- ...Ahora, lo unico que me importa eres tu Kido... -La volvió a abrazar, apretándola con algo de fuerza, dejando sin aire a su contraria

-Ow.. Shuuya.. No puedo... R-Respirar... -Rápidamente la soltó, y se volteo avergonzado de su acción.

\- Lo siento... -La chica se enterneció al ver el rostro del rubio, totalmente sonrojado.

\- Shuuya, eres adorable cuando te sonrojas. -Soltó una carcajada.

\- ...Cállate Tsubomi. -El solo le sonrió.

Entonces, ella se acostó en su cama, y el se recostó a su lado, se miraron unos lagos minutos hasta que... -¡Es hora de comer! -Grito Akira, claramente, ella fue la única en notar la presencia de su hermana al estar en la casa, pues claro.. Eso son, hermanas, es como si estuvieran conectadas o algo así.

Al rato ellos dos salieron juntos, tomados de las manos, mientras que la mayoría de los presentes los miraban sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada e hicieron como si Kido siempre hubiese estado allí, viva. - Kido, ¿Como te a ido estos últimos "Días"?- Pregunto Seto, simplemente mostrando esa típica sonrisa de el.

\- Ya sabes, no a sido nada divertido, pero bueno.- Y todos se rieron.

\- ¡Que bueno que hayas vuelto! -Dijo Ayano. -La verdad, Kano te a extrañado tanto al punto de casi no comer...

\- De hecho creo que lo note... - Y el rubio se puso nervioso.

\- ¡Ya basta! Cállense y coman. - Grito molesto, sorprendiendo a casi todos.

\- Ow... Vamos, no te pongas así idiota... -Tomo de la mano a su contrario y le sonrió. El le devolvió la sonrisa.

-...Agh.. Esta bien... -Sonrojado aparto la mirada.

\- Si si, muy tiernos, ahora separen se. -Dijo Akira con un aura totalmente maligna, con tan solo verle el rostro causaría terribles pesadillas. Y conociendo a su hermana, Tsubomi soltó a Kano y comenzó a comer, pero en cuanto a Kano, quien al parecer volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, se acerco a la chica y la abrazo, mientras que le dirigía un sonrisa burlona a la hermana de ella, mientras la integrante N1 del Dan moría de vergüenza. - Te lo advierto, si no te separas...-

\- Si no me separo, ¿Que piensas hacer?

\- ¿Enserio quieres saber?- Alzo una ceja, en plan "Tu me estas desafiando, maldito enano mocoso repugnante, luego no digas que no te lo advertí. "

\- Oh, claro que quiero. -Abrazo aun mas fuerte a la chica, pero no tanto como para dejarla sin aire nuevamente, y luego le dio un beso en las mejillas, sacando le la lengua a su hermana.

-Deténganse... -No dejaron hablar a la pobre Peli-verde. ya molesta, Akira se levanto de repente, acercándose al rubio a toda velocidad, y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, Kido no pudo soportarlo mas y se entrometió, recibiendo el golpe, el cual venia con tanta fuerza que la estrello contra la pared. Si los golpes de Tsubomi eran casi mortales, los de su hermana, eran mucho peores.

\- ¡Kido! -Gritaron ambos, aproximándose al cuerpo de la chica, el cual parecía estar inconsciente. Mientras que los demás solo comían, hacían como si nada, aunque claramente estaban preocupados, no iban a hace algo al respecto, pues eso no era su problema por el momento. -¡Todo es tu culpa! -Gritaron ambos.

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Fuiste tu quien vino a golpearme!

\- ¡Pero fuiste tu quien me provoco!

\- Ahg... -Despertó la peli-verde, viendo como los dos jóvenes se peleaban. -¡Ya basta! ¿N-No ven que esto es culpa de los dos? -Dijo con algo de dificultad, y antes de que alguno de ellos pueda decir algo, volvió a hablar. -Kano, es tu culpa por provocarla, y Akira, es tu culpa por no mantener la calma.

\- Tienes razón... Tch... Lo siento Akira-San. -Desvió la mirada, se acerco a la chica, quien parecía que le costaba moverse.

\- Si, yo también lo siento. -Se acerco e igualmente ayudo a su hermana a levantarse, solo lo había hecho porque sabia que no le gustaba que la gente peleara.

\- ...Gracias a ambos. -Sonrió, y con la ayuda de ambos, se sentó y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Y así, fue como aquel día concluyo, y todos pudieron dormir tranquilos, sabiendo que la Líder había vuelto, al igual que el viejo Kano pero solo con un cambio; El siempre estaba al lado de Kido, quien ahora ya era su querida, y Tsundere novia, claro que antes le había rogado a la hermana para que lo acepte, y para su sorpresa lo acepto de inmediato, cosa que lo había puesto totalmente feliz. Aquella noche habían dormido juntos. Fueron felices, y aun lo siguen siendo, las cosas habían ido de Mal a Bien, eso los puso contentos...

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? Tarde un poquito en terminarlo, pero no importa. Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima, hasta pronto, supongo. (?)**


End file.
